GR10-Phoros
The third unit in the production line of GR-B. At first glance, the Phoros doesn't seem to belong to the more advanced like. Much like the Hippokon, it would fit in more with the previous line. The Phoros was based off the Peltast, and thus shares most of its frame with it. If the CLUB was the prototype Peltast, then the Phoros is the next generation Peltast. Armor wise, it is mostly the same, with a few thicker areas around the frame. The head is slightly slimmer, but still sports the unified visor look of the original Peltast, as well as an extra camera mounted right above the visor. The Phoros ditches the antenna the Peltast has, however, and its feet are heeled unlike the Peltast. What differentiates the Phoros from other AA are the two large thrusters located on its shoulders, similar to the tail-fin on the Peltast. These thrusters can adjust themselves for more precise movements. Of course, the Phoros also possesses four smaller thrusters jutting out of its back. Like most AA, these thrusters are its main form of propulsion, and can adjust individually much like the shoulder thrusters. These powerful thrusters allow the Phoros to have better acceleration than most AA, but more importantly, they allow it limited sub-atmospheric use. The Phoros is capable of actually flying under its own power, and on top of that, it can actually break the atmosphere and achieve orbit on its own. Despite the large amount of thrusters, it is not a particularly fast AA. The Peltast and Hoplite easily outpace it. The Phoros has a wealth of strategic options for it. It could fly and keep itself in the air, laying down suppressive fire. Or it could follow enemies as they exit the atmosphere of a planet. These options are limited when in space, which leads it to be a slightly less popular AA there, where AA such as the Peltast or Phalanx thrive. GR10-Phoros DS-T (Deep-space Type) Differences: The Phoros DS-T features additional fuel pods on its back, lined up with the large shoulder thrusters. The legs are large and feature two powerful thrusters on the sides. A high-powered beam sniper rifle is slung across the shoulder of the AA, and two large 16x missile pods are stored behind its shoulder thrusters. Weaknesses: It requires additional fuel, and is also unable to properly move under gravity. Otherwise, it’s an enhanced machine. Uses: It is fielded as either a patrol AA or a special forces AA, and is expensive enough to warrant being called a limited production model. It is also fielded for elite orbital defense squadrons. Handling: It handles like a more powerful Phoros, and the controls remain unchanged throughout. GR10-Phoros AT-T (Artillery Type) Differences: The shoulder thrusters have been reduced to a smaller size, and it lacks any fuel pods. Additionally, two antennas can be found on the left side of its head. The frame possesses more armor along the chest and legs, but the arms are light. Weaknesses: The reduced shoulder thrusters and missing fuel pods means it can't use its thrusters for long, but otherwise doesn't possess much weaknesses. Uses: It is used as a long-range ground auxiliary unit. Whereas a regular Phoros would be good at long-range air strikes, the AT-T is better at medium to long range strikes, using its thrusters to put distance between it and its targets. Handling: Essentially the same as a regular Phoros, but lacks the power and range of one.Category:AA Category:GRECO Family Category:Olympus Inc Category:Machines